The Power of Love!
by Kaijo
Summary: An ancient terror arises, a weapon from ages long forgotten. Fortunately, it has one weakness...


**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha**

**The Power of Love!**

(or something like that)

Xx~~*~~xX

A mountain exploded in a shower of fiery rock, molten lava, and thick black ash. If an observer were present, they might have commented on the beauty of nature's showing... at least until they were burned alive by lava or suffocated by the ash.

Nonetheless, the show continued, as the mountain continued to erupt, the sides of it exploding outward as the lava sought new vents for it's release. One minute into the eruption, the heavily-active volcano spat a large fireball straight up, which stopped suddenly a kilometer up, exploding outward and leaving a large form in it's place.

Gornnolf inhaled deeply, delighting in the stench of sulfur and ash. "Mmm, at last, I am free! 10,000 years have passed; the spell is broken, and I LIVE AGAIN!"

He spread his hellish red wings as he floated, his dog-like muzzle grinning, his thick red mane of hair being swept upwards against the draft. Two horns curved out of his skull, his body covered in thick dark brown hide, and thick red fur covering his ankles, waist, and wrists. A demon, and ifrit, they had called him long ago, but that was because they wanted the fear effect the visage of a demon evoked.

"Tonight, destruction will reign supreme!" he shouted as he took off in flight, sending random fireballs to explode against the mountain range. "I will have my revenge on those cursed Belkans!"

His laughter echoed as he sped off into the night, leaving a trail of destruction through forests, rivers, plains and hills. But it wasn't satisfying; he needed people to torment. As he spied lights in the distance, he grinned again, revealing a row of sharp razor teeth. It was a large city, perfect for him to begin his reign of terror.

He could just simply destroy it, but that wasn't good enough. He suffered for 10,000 years, and he wanted these puny mortals to feel terror at his presence; to bow before him and serve him. Picking a house at random to start with, he descended. The inhabitants were lucky; they'd be the first to grovel before him and become his servants.

The wall of the house burst open as the monstrous ifrit entered. "Behold, mortals! I am Gornnolf, demon of pain, suffering, and terror! My strength is over one hundred times that of normal man; I crush boulders for play. I level mountains and cities for pleasure. Tremble before your new god!"

"Mmmm, ooh, Nanoha!" Fate gasped as the other girl found that spot on her neck. She lightly bit Yuuno's lower lip in response.

Nanoha grinned through the lips she had locked on her female partner's neck, rubbing lightly with her teeth. "Like that, Fate-chan? I-aaaaah! Yuuno-kun!"

Yuuno chuckled against Fate's lips, his fingers having trailed lower on Nanoha's body from where he sat on the couch, the two girls each straddling one of his legs.

Gornnolf blinked in confusion, feeling his knees become a bit weak. "H-h-hey! D-din't you hear me!? I am the Lord of Terror!" His fist came down on the TV for emphasis, exploding it in a shower of sparks.

"Ood, alright, that's it, mister!" Nanoha threatened playfully, pushing Yuuno down on the couch while pushing up his shirt, the boy shivering under the touch of her fingernails.

Fate giggled, seizing the opportunity to run her own nail up Nanoha's spine and teasingly lick the girl's ear.

The demon felt something awful begin to churn in his stomach. It was threatening to come up, and he quickly clamped a clawed hand over his mouth as he retreated temporarily.

[Just my luck to find the only house like that!] he thought, cursing his luck. He destroyed several parked cars on the street nearby, cratering the asphalt with huge explosions that lit up the night sky.

Feeling better, Gorn took to the skies once more, zeroing in on another house. [I should have better luck here!]

Once more, he repeated his entrance. "Cower before me, insects. I am the bringer of pain and unholy sacraments! I shall break your body and drink your blood! The rivers shall run red with slaughter and the skies shall burn!"

"Hey, Ginga, stop that!" Nove complained, although she didn't look like a girl who would be complaining. "Aaaah!"

"Don't worry, sister, I'll take care of her!" Wendi stated, sliding her arms around her target, fingers trailing upwards, being rewarded with a whimper.

Ginga's tongue paused on Nove's tummy, giving the latter girl enough of a breather to pull the former girl up for a deep kiss.

The ifrit's eyes bugged, grasping onto a charred edge of the hole in the wall to maintain his stance. "I-I-I... am the Lord... of.... Aaaaaghhh!" He gave up and fled, taking time to rest against a tree to regain his strength. "T-this cannot be!"

Gorn flew away rapidly, trembling, holding his stomach. [Three girls...] Every fiber of being told him that wasn't right. [And did one of them say 'sister'!?] He shook his head to clear that thought. [I need a safer location to start my reign of terror... no more chances on houses! Aha!]

He found his chance in a large building with the words "Clanagan Library" on it. "Ah, the intellectuals are always the most fearful, and surely nothing of that... hideous nature will be going on there!"

Roaring, he dove, blowing up several statues outside, then burst inside. He didn't bother with a speech, and instead just exploding several nearby reading tables. But his show was for naught, was there wasn't anyone in sight. Growling in frustration, he sniffed the air, his frown turning into a smile as he detected the scent of humans and tracked them down.

"Mortals, your lives today have ended; you shall become my servants, and the first of a breed of unholy warriors to spread my dark kingdom! I shall.... oh no..."

16 year-old Vivio pushed the glasses up onto the other girl's head, her mouth locking on to her lover's lips, grinning.

"Vi... we can't... not here," Lutecia moaned, her fingertips trailing wildly over Vivi's back contradicting her words.

"It's your fault, Lu," the Takamachi girl breathed into the other girl's ear, licking the earlobe. "You know how I feel about... glasses. You wanted this."

Gorn screamed and ran in terror, taking to the skies, feeling dizzy, woozy and weak. "I-I can't take much more of this. I need to absorb the fear and terror of mortals to regain my strength. Surely there must be some people here who I can can terrorize!"

He landed in a park to catch his breath.

"Erio, hold on, you have a bit of chocolate on your cheek," Caro noted, leaning her face in. "Let me get it..."

The boy blushed as she licked it off.

The ifrit froze at the sight of the two eating some chocolate dessert on a park bench, then fled rapidly from the scene after blowing up several trees, howling in frustration. "IS EVERYONE FREAKIN' HORNY TONIGHT!?"

He needed a guaranteed safe place, and decided on a military base. They wouldn't be the best fear targets, but it should be a safe place to start. He crashed into the second story of a military base building...

...and realized he had ended up on the female side of a large bath.

"Why, Signum, I think you've gotten a bit bigger!" Hayate noted with glee, checking playfully pinning the flustered woman against the side of the bath.

"Yes, but don't you think Vita as improved as well?" Shamal said, cupping her hands to emphasize the point... or two points, really.

"Shamal!" Vita shouted, indignant, pushing the other woman away. But that left her back open.

"Let's find out!" Hayate shouted, tackling the smaller girl under the water, fingers sliding all over.

"Hey, Vita, let gooo!" Shamal cried, finding herself pulled under as well for a brief moment, before all three naked women emerged in a tangled mess, gasping for breath.

Gornnolf couldn't take it anymore; his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he collapsed.

x~~*~~x

Several (very satisfied) hours later...

"I can't believe that actually worked," Hayate was saying in near-disbelief as the sealing ceremony was finished and the demon was being lowered into the magma of another volcano.

"I know what you mean," Ginga added. "But I'm glad I could, uh, be of some help to you guys."

"I'm just glad Yuuno found that book," Fate said, still blushing slightly. "I mean, found it in time to let us know he would break free tonight, that is."

The Infinity Librarian's cheeks were still red as well. "Ahem, yes, well, it all makes a strange kind of sense. The designers of that empathetic ancient Belkan weapon needed a failsafe to control it. I guess they figured such particular... amorous emotions and actions wouldn't be likely to be used in the face of such a fearsome threat."

"I just wish I could have helped... " Subaru lamented, her gaze turning to rest upon a particular girl.

"N-O!" Tea spelled out, loud and clear. "I told you I refused to do that with someone else watching." She froze in sudden realization of what she just said. "I mean the watching part! A-a-and the doing it part! I don't want to do it at all! Well, not like that. I-" She decided to just shut up.

"Well, um, do you think there is a chance he could escape again soon?" Nanoha asked, touching the tips of her index fingers together. "Because it might be smart to, uh, take some more precautions?"

"I think he'll be out of commission for awhile," Yuuno replied, then caught Nanoha's look. "Oh, um, then again, you never know. Safety first and all!" He rapidly left the scene with her and Fate in tow.

Hayate nodded, and started to fly away. "Good idea. I have more, uh, checking to do, too."

Subaru turned to a suddenly-very-nervous Tea, and licked her lips.

"N-no, Subaru, stop! Don't! Let go! NOT THERE!"

Xx~~*~~xX

Author's notes:

That's right, the demon was defeated through the power of love! Or at least horniness....

Oh, and Gornnolf represents me, partially. :P (But I'm not above writing some WAFF when the scene calls for it ;p)

Vivio and Lutecia weren't in on the plan; they were supposed to actually be studying.


End file.
